The present invention relates to a cleaning device, and more particularly relates to a handheld cleaning device having an elongated handle for use with a disposable cleaning towel.
The cleaning of household surfaces (e.g., bathroom surfaces, kitchen surfaces, etc.) is often done using a disposable cleaning towel (e.g., a paper towel, a cloth towel, etc.). The cleaning towel can be provided in a dry condition, or it can be pre-wetted with a cleaning solution. The cleaning towel can be effective at cleaning surfaces, but can be problematic in that use of the cleaning towel can cause a user to experience skin irritation, fingernail irritation, and/or dry skin. Further, use of the cleaning towel typically requires the user to touch the cleaning towel after it has been soiled with materials that may be undesirable and/or unhealthy to touch. Aspects of the present invention are directed to these and other problems.